Sabor (Disney)
Sabor is the secondary antagonist of Disney's 1999 film, Tarzan and the tertiary antagonist of Tarzan II. She was a female leopard who killed Tarzan's parents and Kerchak and Kala's son. In a way, she is the reason Kala adopted Tarzan. Her voice effects were provided by Frank Welker. She also appears in Tarzan II, but her role is largely the same. She is voiced by Frank Welker. Appearances ''Tarzan'' In the Walt Disney produced animated movie "Tarzan", the meaning of the word was changed yet again, to "leopard", despite the prior existence of a different and quite serviceable Mangani term for leopard (Sheeta). The alteration appears to have been made for two reasons. The first was for factual accuracy; lions are in fact creatures of the veldt, not the jungle as portrayed in Burroughs's tales; in African jungles, the dominant (and only) large predator is indeed the leopard. The second was more aesthetic; Sabor, they felt, is simply a more evocative and interesting word than Sheeta. The specific Sabor appearing in the film is the female leopard that kills Tarzan's parents and kills Kala's and Kerchak's child and is later killed by Tarzan in turn. This occurs during a running fight between the two that culminates when Sabor leaps down on Tarzan and plunges them both into a pit, and is incidentally impaled on the head of Tarzan's spear tip as the ape man raises it against the leopardess, killing her. Tarzan then calls out the famous ape man cry, as he lifts up Sabor's dead body. Sabor also made a brief appearance in "Tarzan II", in which she chases a young Tarzan into a valley. She nearly kills Tarzan, but the sudden cry of the Zugor frightens her off. Sheeta, the discarded original Burroughs designation, was later used in The Legend of Tarzan show as the name for one of two black panthers that attack together (the name of the other was Noru). Black panthers are actually a color variety of leopards and they do exist in African jungles, although they seem to be rare. Sabor has been mentioned in the series. Despite being a leopardess, Sabor was portrayed in a very stylized way, with a body and head with strange angles, very long thin fangs, and scarce spots unlike those of a real leopard. This design contrasts sharply with that of other characters in the movie (like Kerchak) who were designed on a relatively more realistic style. As usual in film depictions of big cats, Sabor's roars are a mixture of sounds of several felines, including leopards, lions, and tigers but especially cougars. Kingdom Hearts Sabor features as a prominent antagonist and boss in the Deep Jungle world in the 2002 Disney-Square videogame Kingdom Hearts. After the main character, Sora, crash lands in the treehouse, Sabor attempts to kill him, but Sora beats Sabor back until Tarzan appears and drives her off. She later attacks Sora, Donald, Goofy and Tarzan several times but is always forced to back off. Eventually, just when Clayton goes missing, Sabor appears for one final battle with Sora, who kills her. Trivia *Sabor is classified as a female leopard (also called the leopardess). *Her sound effects (growls, roars, and hisses) were voiced by Frank Welker. *Sabor is another close enemy of Tarzan, alongside Clayton, since she killed his birth parents and relentlessly pursued him ever since he was a baby. *Sabor is the only villain who never speaks. *Despite being described as a leopard, she strongly resembles a cheetah, but with some details. Gallery 200px-Sabor the leopard.jpg|Sabor after getting knocked down by Tarzan 194px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-3186.jpg|Sabor's dead body tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1700.jpg|Sabor's eyes in Tarzan II tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1702.jpg|Sabor attacking tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1707.jpg|Sabor chasing Tarzan tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1708.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1719.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1720.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1727.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1739.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1741.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1745.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1746.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1747.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1749.jpg|Sabor scared by Zugor Tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1752.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1754.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1755.jpg tarzan2-disneyscreencaps_com-1756.jpg Category:Tarzan Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Predator Category:Hungry Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Murderer Category:Amoral Category:Man-Eaters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil from the past Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Provoker Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Game Changer Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Hunters Category:Deceased